Talk:Zaya Club/@comment-4078039-20140409185850
GEGI's collection of Zaya love essays Well to share some love to the page I'm gonna write something positive. Back in season eleven I was sad and heartbroken that Zaya was over, I couldn't get them out of my head and I was pissed that the writers made Zig go with Tori. Man I wishing and hoping that Maya and Zig will meet again soon so I watched showdown and shipped Camaya(Maybell both names are cute) because I really loved Cam and he was really good boyfriend. But I just couldn't get Zaya out of my head, I still kept thinking about them and hoping they would get together and it was so wrong oh my god. So when I saw Zig again with Maya, I started questioning the writers' motives like if they wanted Camaya to be endgame then why did they bring on Zig? So I went back to rewatched showdown, read several speculations on Cam, and I shocked the writers would go there. They did but they also put Zaya in such a negative light however I was really happy during Doll parts because they were back together again and I always to be together but once bss aired I was angry at Zig. I was so upset that the writers always put Zaya together at the WRONG times. After watching Zig's storyline I forgave him and moved on from the incident. Then Zombie happened and I shipped Zaya to the extremes heck I was overjoyed. I just know Zaya will be endgame even if Zig is on his man period... I know he'll over this phase and become the boy I shipped with Maya in the beginning of season eleven and for most the end of season 12. My faith is restored after watching last week's episode and I'm ready. Maya and Zig are always coming back to each other even if they're in different couples, Zig is always there giving me the indication the writers want Zaya. I know they're flawed but hey you know that saying "It's so wrong, it's right" well that's how Zaya is to me and I will continue to ship them no matter how messed up they are and no matter how messed up Zig is, I'll still ship them like there's no tommorrow because they give me the feels and when a ship gives you the feels you know it's the right ship for you. Zaya forever peace <3. Bonus: I feel the writers planned Zaya from the beginning and yes they've been trying to resolve the incidents that happened last season, some got over it and some didn't but oh well it doesn't matter anymore because Zaya is inevitable, it cannot go away or be ignored and it's mainly because of the writers' plan and maybe but this is my assumption but I think that since Zig and Maya started Degrassi together that they're both going to leave Degrassi together as a couple. Now this is just my assumption it's not that accurate I just hope this happens because as you have mentioned Zaya was planned from the beginning and I'm sure the writers' will provide us with the answers we need soon we just have to wait :/.